Daughter of Dragons
by Fell-and-Fallen
Summary: When Sensei Wu has a disturbing nightmare, he and the ninja are called to protect the long-forgotten rulers of Ninjago from an invisible threat, one that may come from the inside. Alternate Universe/Prequel to The Girl Who Played With Fire and The Queen Who Fell to Ashes.
1. Vision of a Nightmare

_Hello! Although this piece will be relatively short, I hope I can brush up some lore and do some fun alternate character development in a way you'll enjoy. This is mostly a preview of sorts while I figure out my story line and work on my other piece (sorry that's taking forever, I lost some of the episodes D:). I will be working on this on the side whenever I hit a block or just can't write my other piece, so hopefully you'll always have something to read from me :) Hopefully._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

_Disclaimer: I think it's obvious which characters I personally own and which ones I don't. _

* * *

_"He…lp… them..."_

_…_

_"Pl…ease… you…'re …our on…ly hope."_

_…_

_"C…an you… hea….r me?"_

_…_

_"Pl…ease."_

_…_

_"Help!"_

The word explodes in Wu's mind like the blast from a cannon and he wakes with a barely suppressed gasp. Sweat pours down his weathered face as he struggles to control his breathing and his rapid heartbeat, focusing on the boards above his head and forcing himself into a calm state of mind. He sits up carefully, wiping his face on the sleeve of his robe as his nerves slowly start to settle.

He glances up at the clock on the wall. 3:00 AM. He'd gone to bed only a couple of hours ago, but that seems to have been enough to give him disturbing nightmares. He blinks and the dream returns.

A young woman called to him from a distance, her blond hair shining like a beacon in the darkness that surrounded her. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it as he struggled to make out her words.

She was begging him to help her, no, someone she called 'them'. The desperation in her voice was clear: whoever 'they' were, they needed his help.

_But it was only a dream_, he tries to tell himself, repeating the phrase over and over in his mind. But his instinct tugs in an altogether different direction. In his experience, dreams are rarely only dreams.

Wu pulls himself from bed, snatches up his walking stick and straw hat, and heads for the ship's control room. The early morning air is dark and cuts straight through his weathered body as if he were just a sheet of loose fabric. He pulls his robe tighter around him as he crosses the deck and enters the Bounty's heated control room.

He approaches the main computer and leans his walking stick against it before bringing up the main search engine. He pauses with his hands over the keys. What was doing? It's not as if he could search for the source of his feelings. No. He will have to search the old-fashioned way.

Wu sits himself down at the head of the table and pulls his walking stick across his lap. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and starts to meditate.

A few hours pass with little insight into his vision or the feeling in his core other than now he remembered something strange on the woman's arm. A tattoo perhaps. But that still didn't reveal what he really wanted to know: the woman's identity, or her reason for reaching out to him.

The sun is up by the time Nya enters the control room, balancing a clattering box of objects in her arms as she closes the door behind her.

"Good morning, Sensei," she greets him as she sets the bag down on the table. "I found some cool things in the Bounty's old storage rooms if you want to take a look."

Wu pries open an eye as she starts pulling things from the box and setting them on the table. Most of them are trinkets- old scrolls, painted telescopes, thick volumes- but then she sets out an object that jars something in Wu's memory.

He stands from his meditation pose and snatches up the simple dragon carving, staring down at it until something rushes back to the forefront of his mind.

"That's it!" he exclaims, ignoring Nya's puzzled expression as he sets the carving down and flies to the computer.

"What's it?" Nya asks as his fingers start tapping at the keyboard in ways they haven't done in a couple of decades. "Sensei, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet," Wu answers. "But there are old legends of a line of extraordinary warriors, warriors my father trusted to guide Ninjago when he no longer could. Most of their existence has faded into children's stories, but there are a few who believe they still exist. Who believe that they live."

Information flies across the screen before the map scrambles and solidifies onto a single location, lighting it up in a brilliant blue light.

"Uh, Sensei, that's the middle of nowhere," Nya says as she moves to stand at his shoulder. "It's just empty woods."

"Those empty woods are the seat of power for the ancient rulers of Ninjago," Wu says. "And if my visions are correct, they will need our help very soon."


	2. Into the Woods

_This chapter rolled off the line pretty easily, and I'm already working on the next few. As a note, some of this is going to deviate from The Girl Who Played With Fire, but I have plans to go back and almost completely rewrite that one and factor in some of my changes here. Anyways, I'll let you get to the actual reading. Reviews are highly appreciated and messages even more _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kai turns to his sister, who rolls her eyes. "Sensei wants us to go into the woods after some fairytale?"

Nya lets out an exasperated sigh. "I've told you guys already. Those woods are believed to be the current home for the old rulers of Ninjago," she explains for what feels like the thousandth time. "Sensei needs you guys to find them because something horrible is going to happen to them soon."

"Like what?"

"He doesn't know."

"So even if we do find these people, we have no idea what we're supposed to keep them safe from," Cole shakes his head. "What is Sensei thinking? How does he even know they're in danger?"

"Because they told me."

The ninja look up as Sensei enters, leaning on his walking stick.

"So they called you up last night and told you they were in trouble?" Jay asks.

"Not exactly. I believe one of them visited me in a dream," Sensei answers. "She seemed very distressed. She begged me for our help, saying we were her only hope for their survival."

"No offense, Sensei, but you really want us to go run around a dark forest because you had a nightmare?" Kai asks carefully.

"Under normal circumstances, no. But I assure you that this is very different," Sensei says. His voice is darker than it was before, enough to put all the ninja, and Nya, on edge. "I've had dealings with these people before, and I can assure you that only something terrible would push them into calling for aid. They are extremely powerful, and it troubles me to think of what would scare them enough to ask us for help. For all our sakes, I hope that this is just a bad dream."

"How do we find them?" Cole asks, all trace of doubt erased.

"Local legends point them somewhere near the heart of the forest," Nya explains. "But these people have been hiding for a long time now. Even though they were originally meant to rule Ninjago, they've since given up their power and decided to help from the shadows. Finding them isn't going to be easy."

"Swell," Jay shakes his head.

"I will accompany you and help in any way I can, though they will more than likely reveal themselves to you," Sensei says. "They will be able to sense the power of the first Spinjitsu Master within you, and may be drawn to its power. Hopefully they will respond well to it."

"Hopefully?"

"As I said before, they are extremely powerful," Sensei says. "We should all hope you do not anger one."

* * *

The forest spreads out densely around them, showing only thin glances of sunlight between the trunks of the dark trees. Even though it's only been a couple of hours since they left the ship and split up from the rest of the group, it seems like late dusk as Cole and Kai move silently beneath the branches.

"How far are we?" Kai asks, peering at the map in Cole's hands.

"Not sure," the black ninja answers. "It's hard to tell when all the trees look the same."

"Maybe we should've stayed with the guy with the built-in GPS system."

Cole gives Kai a sideways look. "You heard what Sensei and Nya said. The center of the forest is at least a couple miles wide on its own. These guys could be anywhere. Splitting up means covering more ground and making our lives easier."

Kai lets out a sigh as he readjusts his hood. "Fine," he grumbles. "But if we get lost, I'm eating you first."

"We're not lost," Cole says as he stops in front of a large, grotesquely shaped tree. "See? There's a picture of this on the map."

Kai looks where Cole points at a twisted shape on the scroll. "I think that's a tea stain from Sensei's cup," he says.

"No it's not, it's a tree."

"That's a tea stain."

"That's obviously a picture of this tree."

"I think your head's as thick as the rocks you control. That is a tea stain."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well, if you can't tell a tree from a tea stain-"

"It's a tree!"

"It's a tea stain!"

"Tree!"

"Tea!"

"Tree!"

"Tea!"

"Tree!"

"Ugh!"

"What?" Cole asks empty air before he sees Kai's red shape huddled on the ground some feet away, grappling something on top of him.

Training kicks in and Cole grabs the gold scythe from his back, charging forward with a loud cry. Whatever attacked Kai knocks him out with a sharp blow to the head before it leaps away from his body and fires something at Cole. Cole slashes at it with his scythe, sending what he realizes is a thin knife into the bushes.

The assailant grabs Cole's scythe while he's distracted, using it to vault on top of him and slam him to the ground. He lands heavily enough to daze him, feeling his scythe get tugged from his grip before something presses against his chest.

"The two of you are really noisy. Next time, try keeping your voices down."

Cole's vision starts to clear, and as it does he realizes he's staring up into the face of a pretty girl.

She stands with one foot on his chest, tossing his scythe from one hand to another. She wears all black- pants, jacket, gloves- which make her red eyes stand out like blood-drops on snow.

He struggles to get up, but she holds his own scythe to his throat.

"Who are you two?" the girl asks. A few thick strands of her dark hair fall into her eyes as she scrutinizes the ninja under her feet. "And what are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" Cole asks back.

The girl presses the blade farther against his throat. "I'm the one asking the questions here. Now tell me, what business do you have-"

The girl cuts off with a wild scream as Kai grabs her from behind and lifts her from Cole. Cole snatches his scythe from her hands and retreats a few steps as she struggles violently in Kai's arms.

"Let me go!" she screams.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you," Kai says as he tries to keep her pinned.

"I said to let me go!"

The girl bites down hard on Kai's arm and he jumps back with a yelp, dropping the girl on the ground where she quickly scrambles to her feet with knives clasped in her hands.

She faces both of them, blades pointed determinately at their chests, but Cole notes the slight tremble in her hands

"Look, none of us want this to get ugly, so you better state your business here and now," the girl narrows her eyes. "You have until the count of three."

"Cole, you don't think she's one of them?" Kai asks.

"One…."

Cole shakes his head. "I-I don't know."

"Two…"

"Well, who else would be sitting out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"…"

"Thr-"

"Are you one of the ancient rulers of Ninjago?" Kai blurts out. The girl's eyes widen, and her hands drop.

"How do you-" she shakes her head. "Who are you two?"

"We're two of the ninja who help protect Ninjago," Cole says. "We're on your side."

The girl scrutinizes them. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Lying?"

She nods. "How do I know the two of you aren't assassins here to kill my king?"

"Whoa there, you're the one who attacked us," Kai says. She gives him a pointed look.

"So you know the king of Ninjago?" Cole asks, and the girl nods.

"I'm the one charged with protecting the king from all who would do him harm," she says.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing bodyguard?" Cole raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?" the girl shoots back, eying their outfits. "Now tell me. Why are you here?"

"Our master says he had a vision that the king is in danger," Kai explains.

The girl's eyes widen slightly. "What kind of danger?"

"We're not sure," Kai admits. "But we're here to help protect him."

"Well thank you, but I'm sure I can take care of the king myself," the girl says. "I did best the two of you rather quickly."

"You bit me," Kai grumbles.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy. We didn't believe it either, but Sensei Wu is hardly ever wrong about anything-"

The girl's arms drop. "Your master is Sensei Wu?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, I believe you," she says as she sheathes her knives. "I'll take you to the king."

"Wait, why?"

"The king has spoken of Sensei Wu," she answers. "I've heard he is a wise man and, like you said, he's hardly ever wrong. If he believes the king is in danger enough to warrant more help, then I'm willing to accept that."

"Well, uh, great," Cole says. "But we'll have to make a call first and tell the others-"

"There are more of you?" the girl asks, and they nod in response. "How many?"

"Two more ninja and Sensei Wu," Kai answers. "They were heading for the far side of the center."

"You won't have any service here," she says. "I'll take you to the king and head out to find them. Hopefully they aren't too far off the path."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"And why is that?"

Kai smiles a bit. "They have a pretty powerful GPS."


	3. The King of Ninjago

_This is a pretty short chapter, but hopefully the next will be longer. Things should also start falling into place soon._

_Thanks so much for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy :)_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Ugh, Zane, are you sure your GPS is working?" Jay moans as he pulls another thorn from his sleeve. He grimaces at it before flicking it off into the forest.

"Yes," Zane answers. "We are only a few dozen yards from the center of the forest."

"I can feel much power here," Sensei says as he crushes a patch of thorns under his walking stick for him to walk over. "We are getting close."

"I wonder how Cole and Kai are doing," Jay muses. "Do you think they've found anything yet?"

"I'm sure we'll see soon enough."

"Up there," Zane says suddenly, pointing forward where massive oaks tower above the dark ground. "Just beyond that wall of trees."

"Hey, uh, Sensei, you did say these people were friendly, right?" Jay asks nervously.

"For the most part, yes," Sensei nods. "However, much has changed since I last communed with them. We should be prepared for anything."

They continue forward until they break through the line of trees and into a vast clearing. They pause as they face an incredible stone fortress that sprawls across the entire clearing. Its walls are choked with climbing vines and crumbling stone, but it still looks formidable and imposing.

"Looks like you and Nya were right," Zane says.

"I'll call the others and tell them we found it," Jay says as he starts to pull a phone from his pocket. He stares at the screen with a frown, shaking it in his hands before letting out a moan. "There's no service!"

"There won't be," Sensei says darkly. He starts to move forward toward the old bastion. "This is the home of the kings and queens of old. They've stayed hidden for years, and they would like to keep it that way."

"Maybe we should go find the others," Zane suggest, but Sensei shakes his head.

"We cannot go back. Every second we waste from here on out is a second in which the enemy approaches," Sensei says. "Cole and Kai will have to find us themselves."

"Sorry, Sensei, but we don't really see what the big deal is," Jay says carefully. "I mean, yeah, these guys sound powerful, but why the big hurry in saving them?"

"My father gave them their power so they could protect Ninjago in its times of great need," Sensei answers. "If they are destroyed, then we will lose an invaluable ally in our war against evil. Not only that but the balance between good and evil will be tipped, and not in our favor. We must protect the rulers of Ninjago at all costs.

"No more talking now. We must find the king," Sensei starts forward at a brisk pace, leaving Zane and Jay behind. The two of them exchange confused looks.

"Zane, did Nya ever tell us the ruler of Ninjago was a king?" Jay asks.

"Not in my recollection," Zane shakes his head.

They watch Sensei's retreating shape before they exchange another set of glances and follow.

* * *

"This place is amazing," Jay breathes as he looks up at the magnificent columns and walls around him. "People actually live here?"

"According to the legends, yes," Zane answers with equal awe.

"Stay on your toes, ninja," Sensei says as he peers around the massive stone hall. The doors behind them whistle with the wind between them, but the rest of the fortress is silent.

"Wait, is that a throne?" Jay asks as he rushes forward past Sensei toward a large, stone chair raised on a wide platform. The arms are carved into the heads of proud, scaled dragons with a set of powerful wings making the back.

Jay sits down excitedly. "This is amazing!" he grins down at Sensei and Zane. "You guys look like peasants from up here!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it. I can't stand the thing."

Sensei and Zane whip around as Jay jumps to his feet, all of them brandishing their weapons as they face the new figure in the room.

A shape stands in the shadow of a column, and as they watch it moves out and into the faltering light that shines through cracked windows. It's an older man with tousled black hair muddled with streaks of gray. His handsome face is clear despite a few shallow wrinkles, and his light blue eyes greet them warmly.

"Wu, you haven't aged a day," he smiles at Sensei, who lowers his staff. Zane and Jay reluctantly follow suit.

"It's been a long time, Lindell," Sensei answers.


	4. Bad Memories and Promises

_Okay, this is a relatively long chapter, but there's a whole lot of back-story I couldn't incorporate into the others in the series._

_Again, some things have been added here that aren't in the original stories, but I will soon go back and re-edit to add those in. I'm currently in the process of rewriting An An Assassin in Our Midst if you'd like to revisit that (it doesn't really tell you which ones are re-edited, but I'll try to make that clear) and will soon move on to The Girl Who Played With Fire, which will get a major overhaul._

_Anyways, thank you so much for reading, thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Are you sure the only way is through piles of thorn bushes?" Kai complains as he slices through another nest of thorns with his sword.

"Absolutely," the girl answers, walking through and over the bushes as if they weren't even there. She smiles slightly at the struggling ninja behind her. "Maybe you'd like my help?"

"No," Cole grunts between swings of his scythe. "We're good."

They continue at a grudging pace, stopping every so often so the boys can empty their clothes of thorns and leaves. The girl just sits by and watches with an amused look on her face before they continue for another stretch of hacking and being poked.

They finally emerge from the forest and into a large clearing of swirling, pale grass. Cole and Kai shake out their clothes for the last time, and the girl leads them toward a massive fortress that spans the clearing.

As they approach the entryway, the girl notices something approaching. She lets out a low groan.

"The two of you stay behind me," she orders. The ninja pause as two shapes approach. The girl strides forward to meet them.

"What have you been doing?" the first shape asks as it closes in. It's an older man with salt-and-pepper hair and a close-shaven beard to match. He's joined by a younger, blonde man with cloudy gray eyes.

The older man notices the two ninja. "You brought outsiders?"

"Let me explain, Desmond," the girl starts, but the man cuts her off.

"No, this is the last straw," the man, Desmond, shakes his head. "First you sneak out to go 'hunting'-"

"I do go hunting," the girl says flatly. "We need the meat."

"The next it's 'supply runs'-"

"Where else am I supposed to get new gear?"

Desmond narrows his eyes at her. "And now you bring outsiders. You know what the consequences are! There are reasons the king stays hidden!"

"These two have good reason to be here," the girl says. "They're here to help protect the king. Sensei Wu sent them."

Desmond's jaw clenches, then relaxes. He stands back and scrutinizes the two ninja. "The two of you work for Wu?"

Cole and Kai nod in response.

"Very well," Desmond says before turning back to the girl. "But that doesn't mean you aren't in trouble."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to lecture me later," she says as she starts to open the doors. "I have to talk to the king." Desmond catches her arms.

"The only person you're talking to is your mother," he says. "We'll see what she says about your gallivanting in the forest. Hale, take them inside."

The girl rolls her eyes as Desmond starts to drag her away. Cole and Kai exchange confused glances as the other man, Hale, opens the door.

"This happens often," Hale says, noting their expressions. "Desmond likes to believe he's everyone's father rather than just mine."

Hale ushers the ninja into the room, where they notice familiar faces beside the throne.

"Told you we should've stayed with Zane," Kai hisses under his breath as they approach their companions.

Cole is about to snap something back, when he notices someone else in the room. As they gather around Sensei, they take in the man in long blue robes.

"I see you've taken on students," the man notes as he examines the ninja, who exchange more confused looks. "Though I see you haven't told them much about me."

"Ah, yes," Sensei nods as he turns to the ninja behind him. "Perhaps I should explain more. This is Lindell, reigning king of Ninjago and a very old friend of mine."

"You flatter me, Wu," Lindell smiles. "I'm sure I'm only one of many friends."

"Some years ago, he travelled the world with me and your father, Kai."

"Really?"

Lindell nods. "Though I'm afraid both your father and I had to abandon the life to raise children," he smiles again. "It's good to see that you've grown into a gallant young man."

Kai's face turns a little red as Lindell continues. "I trust all of you had a pleasant journey here?"

"Well, except for the miles of thorn bushes, it was pretty decent," Jay shrugs, earning a sharp elbow from Zane.

"It was pleasant," Zane answers.

"Forgive me, they were planted there for protection when my ancestors first settled here," Lindell says. "I hope they didn't leave much of a mark."

"We are just fine," Zane nods, elbowing Jay before he can say anything else.

"And yours?" Lindell turns to Cole and Kai.

"One of your people led us here," Cole answers. "A girl."

Lindell nods in understanding. "I see you met her," he smiles wistfully. "Forgive me if she was more than a little combative. I hope she didn't hurt you too badly."

"Not at all," Kai shakes his head, lowering his still throbbing arm.

"If I may ask, what is your business here?" Lindell turns his light eyes back to Sensei. "I'm afraid I don't get very many visitors these days."

"I received a vision," Sensei answers. "I believe from one of your ancestors. She warned us of an impending danger, one she could not name."

Lindell's eyes darken. "A threat against my house?"

"We believe so."

Lindell starts to pace. "I have to admit I've been sensing something …strange lately," he says slowly. "I haven't been able to explain it, but if one of my ancestors did contact you then something must be terribly wrong.

"Unfortunately, if she didn't tell you herself, then there may be no way of finding out what the threat is," he shakes his head. "Only a dragon can communicate with the earlier rulers."

"A dragon?" Jay echoes. "Like scaly, fire-breathing dragon?"

"Not quite," Lindell smiles slightly at the blue ninja.

"The dragons are the most powerful form a ruler of Ninjago can take," Sensei explains. "They are born when Ninjago is in dire need of a helping hand. Only three have ever existed."

"Four now."

Sensei looks up in surprise. "Four?"

"Yes," a shadow crosses Lindell's face. "My daughter. Unfortunately, she has only taken the first steps of learning her power. To make contact with our ancestors requires an amount of concentration and enlightenment she hasn't reached yet. She is still young and has much to learn about accepting her power. I'm afraid she will be unable to help us."

The doors bang open suddenly, revealing Desmond and the girl. She turns to Lindell, ignoring the others in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Desmond here is being completely irrational."

"Irrational? You're the one gallivanting in the forest-"

"He thinks I should be under house arrest," she crosses her arms. "When I'm the only one capable of protecting this castle-"

"It isn't your job to protect this fortress!"

"Well if I don't do it, who will?"

"Perhaps the ones actually _hired_ to do it?"

"Right, I'm supposed to sit here and do my nails while you wander around doing nothing but boss people around-"

"ENOUGH."

Both quiet down as Lindell faces them, hands trembling slightly despite his calm composure.

"Desmond, thank you for bringing her back again. That will be enough for today."

"But sire-"

"Go."

Desmond gives the girl another glance before he bows low and exits the room. The girl starts to say something when Lindell cuts her off with a hand.

"That's enough from you as well," he says. "You know how I feel about you wandering in the forest by yourself."

"It's not wandering, it's hunting," the girl says. "You know provisions are getting low, and I doubt you want to explain to my mother why she can't eat meat."

Lindell lets out a sigh. "We'll discuss this later. Right now I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"I noticed," the girl says. "That's also what I wanted to talk to you about. They mentioned something about a threat against your life?"

"Those weren't the exact terms-"

"It's still a threat."

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business," she snaps back. "When someone threatens my father, it is completely my business-"

"Father?" Kai echoes, and the two of them look up, startled as if they'd completely forgotten the others in the room.

"Oh, yes," Lindell turns back to the ninja and Sensei. "This is my daughter."

"Ash," she smiles. "It's a pleasure to actually meet you."

"Iris," Lindell corrects. "Her name is Iris."

"Everyone calls me Ash," she says. "Everyone that is, except my father and Desmond."

"It's a nickname," Lindell sighs. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted"- Ash looks away from his scrutinizing gaze- "We must find another way to identify this threat. Perhaps taking you down into the Sanctuary will help-"

"The Sanctuary?" Ash looks up at her father. "I thought I was the only one who could activate any of the power there."

"Well, yes, but perhaps Wu will be able to make contact with the ancestors in a way I cannot."

"But I could do that," she pauses. "Well, I will be able to do that."

"Exactly. You currently lack the ability to communicate with our ancestors, and I would feel much more comfortable letting Desmond continue your studies quietly," Lindell says. "Forcing yourself won't make this any easier."

"If it will save your life, I'll do anything," Ash says. "Maybe all I need is a little bit of pressure-"

"I said no," Lindell snaps, forcing Ash back a complete step. He lets out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't sacrifice your health for mine. Please, Iris. Let us handle this."

"But father-"

"Enough," he shakes his head. "Now, if you would please escort our friends here to the guest quarters, I'd like to speak with Wu alone."

Ash stares at her father without moving.

"Go," he says more firmly. She lets out a breath and starts to leave, gesturing faintly for the ninja to follow. Sensei nods for them to go ahead, and they disappear with the creak of wooden doors.

"Your daughter is the next dragon," Sensei breathes as soon as they're gone. "Why haven't you told me?"

"You know why," Lindell shakes his head. His face looks more haggard than before, as if the mask he was wearing has finally slipped off. "I've been trying to convince myself over and over that she couldn't possibly be the one, but her powers grow stronger every day. I wouldn't be surprised if she found a way to enter the Sanctuary herself soon. Then she'll be off to receive her final power and then…"

"We don't know that for sure-"

"Of course we do!" Lindell's hands tremble as he faces Sensei with wild eyes. "You know very well what's in store for her! You saw for yourself what happened when Whim trapped your brother in the Underworld!"

Sensei visibly flinches with the memory. Lindell's great-grandfather disappearing into the darkness as the portal to the Underworld opened. He'd seen Whim's last smile as his body dissolved and held the hands of his devastated widow and child when he told them what had happened. He sees that same pain in Lindell's face now, only supported by a frame of terror.

"Iris is the last of the cycle. Whatever her destiny holds, I fear it will be the greatest danger Ninjago has ever faced," Lindell continues. "She is the last of her kind and may very well be the last of this house."

"There is still time to prepare-"

"No," Lindell shakes his head. "I'm afraid there may not be. Iris may still be young, but the dragons have been falling younger and younger over the centuries. Whim hadn't even reached his twenty-seventh birthday when he helped you banish your brother. Iris is already in her teens. She may not have much time left."

The king's voice drops to a whisper. "Iris is all Viviane and I have. I almost lost her once, I cannot lose her now. I want to delay the prophecies as long as I can, at least until I feel she's ready. Entering the Sanctuary will push her further toward her destiny at a rate we are unable to predict. We cannot allow her to enter the Sanctuary now, even if it is our only way of discovering your vision."

"Lindell, you do understand that this isn't just your life you're gambling with?" Sensei says. "Your wife and child are both at risk as well."

"I've spoken to Viviane at great lengths about this," Lindell sighs. "She will not leave me if something comes to pass. However, now that you're here, there is a way to save Iris should something happen to us both."

"Lindell-"

"Please, Wu, hear me out," the king interrupts. "I am asking you as an old friend: if what you envisioned does happen and there is no way for us to stop it, please, take Iris and run. Even if you have to drag her from this castle screaming, take her far from here and keep her safe. Perhaps you can find the alternate path for her I cannot. She is the future not only of Ninjago, but of this house. I cannot see her fall so young. Promise me, Wu. Promise me you'll take care of her."

"Alright, Lindell," Sensei sighs after a long pause. "But what of your daughter? You said yourself she will soon be able to receive her power on her own. Even I cannot stop a dragon with a target in sight."

"She understands nothing of her destiny," Lindell says. "And I intend to keep it that way. Iris is headstrong and selfless. If she knew the truth, she would not hesitate for a second to run off and receive her power if it meant keeping me safe."

Sensei smiles softly. "You've raised her well. As I knew you would."

Lindell shakes his head. "Perhaps too well," he lets out a deep sigh. "Watch out for her, Wu.

"I will. Though I'm sure your daughter will have a thing or two to say when she discovers what you've done."

"She'll live," Lindell smiles softly. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

Sensei emerges into the courtyard, head buzzing with the new weight placed on his shoulders. Not for the first time, he questions his father's motives. The dragons had the power to change the course of Ninjago, yes, but why place such a heavy crux on them? Why was death their only outcome?

Sensei looks up from his thoughts to see the girl standing there, leaning on a column. She looks up as he approaches and stands to meet him.

"You talked to him for a long time," she says. He can see much of Lindell in her stance and hair color, though her fairer features are reminiscent of her mother.

Sensei only vaguely remembers her from a visit to Lindell years before, when the man returned to raise his child with his then-pregnant wife. He remembered the letter he received only days later, glowing with the news that it was a baby girl, something Lindell had dreamed of. He hadn't heard anything after that. Lindell must have discovered her violent powers soon after, and it would have been very hard to write proud letters when each achievement only meant a step closer to the inevitable end of a dragon.

Sensei blinks out of his reverie to see the child of his friend staring at him with expectant eyes. He realizes he should speak.

"Yes, there was much to remember between us," he answers. He grasps his walking stick tighter between his hands.

"He talks about you a lot," she says. "About your adventures. Honestly, I can't really imagine my father sleeping on anything harder than a firm mattress."

Sensei chuckles. "Lindell was a little reluctant at first, but we managed to get him to loosen up."

The girl smiles softly. "He said he came home for me and my mom."

"He loved both of you dearly, even before you were born."

"I know," she says. "I couldn't have picked a better father." She bites her lip.

"But?" he asks, recognizing the familiar response.

"But I wish he wasn't so… so… selfless," she says. "I know what he's planning and I'll tell you right now I won't have any of it."

Sensei gives her a quizzical expression, and she continues.

"Whatever this threat is, my father isn't doing anything to face it. We're not defenseless, but I get the feeling that whatever this is none of us have the power to stop it," she says. "I know he's going to try and save me, and I know he's probably going to die in the process. I can't let that happen. I need your help."

"My help?"

"I can't lose my parents. You have to help me save them," her red eyes burn into his. "I want you to train me so I can enter the Sanctuary."

"Don't you already have a tutor?"

"Desmond, but he's holding me back," she shakes her head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say my dad was telling him to slow me down. Please, Sensei Wu. I've only seen a little of your students in action, but I've heard enough stories to know that you are exactly the person who can help me unlock my full potential. It's the only way to save my family. Please."

Sensei closes his eyes, remembering Whim's face as he disappeared into darkness. "I'm afraid you'll have to trust your father. I cannot teach you."

"I'm begging you," he can hear the strained desperation in her voice. "My parents are all I have. You have to help me save them. I don't… I don't know what I'll do without them."

A memory stirs in Sensei's mind, one of another child who lost his parents, one who even now is still alone. He looks back up at Ash, who blinks away a different redness in her eyes.

"Alright," he lets out a deep breath. "I will help you."


	5. The King's Advisor

_Very short chapter, but hopefully this lets me explain myself a little bit in a way I should have earlier. The events of this story are basically in a parallel universe to An Assassin in Our Midst, where Ash's parents survived and she was raised as she should have been. I'm making up most of this as I go, and I'm very very sorry if it's been more than a little confusing. Hopefully it will get less confusing as time goes on, and as I said before: re-edits are coming that will make all the continuity errors actually work out. Still, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'm more than happy to smooth over some rough edges._

_Speaking of re-edits, An Assassin in Our Midst has just been completed with a polished storyline and plenty of refurbishing. I am also currently working on the new chapter of The Queen Who Fell to Ashes, though it might still be a little while until the next update._

_Thank you so much for putting up with my chaos. It'll hopefully settle itself soon. Hopefully._

_Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter,_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"The girl is a problem, Lindell."

The king turns to the man behind him. "She is a teenager. It is typical for them to be rebellious."

"But not like this," Desmond shakes his head. "She is smart. She knows how to slip past me and avoid detection. She is going to get herself into serious trouble."

"But locking her in her room will only make the problem worse," Lindell says. "She is stubborn and will only see it as an obstacle, not a punishment."

"We have to do something, sire. She grows stronger every day and is beginning to question my teaching," Desmond pauses. "And with our new visitors, she might more reason to rebel."

"What are you saying, Desmond?"

"I'm saying we haven't allowed outsiders here for a reason," Desmond answers. "I know you are attached to this Wu character, but how do we know he's to be trusted? It's been years since the two of you even spoke. How do we know that he is truly here to help you?"

"Sensei Wu is a good man."

"Can you say the same of his students? They did attack your daughter in the woods."

"I'm sure she attacked them first," Lindell chuckles softly.

"Sire, listen to me. These people cannot be trusted. You must expel them before something happens."

"I know you are here to look after me, Desmond, but I assure you that my judgment is sound," Lindell says. "Wu and his students are here to offer extra protection, something I feel we sorely need. I do not doubt your strength, but I fear you and Hale will not be enough to keep my family safe."

"Perhaps we can find some extra protection without using outside sources."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Iris is powerful. If we allow her to enter the Sanctuary, she may be all the protection we need-"

"No," Lindell shakes his head. "That is out of the question. I will not use my daughter as a weapon."

"But sire-"

"Enough, Desmond," Lindell's eyes suddenly darken. "I understand your concern, but I assure you Wu and his students are entirely capable of keeping us safe without my daughter. You will continue teaching her quietly until the threat passes and then we might discuss the next step in her training. Until then I will hear no more talk about allowing her into the Sanctuary, do you understand?"

Desmond's jaw moves. "Yes, sire. I understand."


	6. The Training Session

"So this princess is going to train with us?" Jay asks. He juggles his weapon between his hands and watches Sensei through the crackling electricity.

"Yes," Sensei answers.

"No offense, but is she any good?"

"She did defeat Cole and Kai," Zane says.

"But that's not really hard to do."

"Hey!"

Sensei sighs as his students erupt into a heated argument. He takes a sip of the tea in his hands, finding some peace in its rich aroma before he lowers his cup and sees a shape approaching. The ninja notice only seconds later, and their voices stop.

Ash moves toward them, her hips empty of the knives the used the day before. She stops a few feet away.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she says as she takes in the silence.

"Not at all," Sensei sets his tea on the soft grass and gets to his feet. "We were actually waiting for you."

"Oh," Ash bites her lip. "You didn't have to. I was actually hoping I could watch some of your training. I didn't see much yesterday, but I was impressed with your fighting style."

Kai grins. "Thanks."

Ash returns the smile before turning to Sensei. "My power is still… fussy. I'm not entirely comfortable with using it yet."

"I understand. But as my students will tell you, learning to trust your power is the first step to mastering it," Sensei gives her a kind smile. "If it makes you more comfortable, you may spar with Zane. His ice should counter your fire nicely."

"Alright," Ash looks up as Zane steps forward. "I'll apologize ahead of time if I accidentally set you on fire."

"Do not worry about me, your highness. It will take more than a few flames to incapacitate me," Zane smiles back as he pulls his hood over his face.

Ash shakes her head with a laugh. "Don't call me 'your highness'. My name's Ash."

Zane smiles and draws his shurikens as Ash closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them again, she drops into a fighting stance. There's a few seconds of silence before Zane strikes.

HIs shuriken slices through the air at a blinding speed, aimed straight at Ash's head. She watches it with narrowed red eyes, raises her arm, and throws a punch.

Fire explodes from her fist, engulfing the shuriken and throwing it to the ground. The others watch in awe as Zane closes in and Ash strikes again and again, firing bursts of flame from both her hands and her feet. Zane dodges each one, snatching up his fallen shuriken before he throws his other at Ash's feet. The ground freezes and encases her feet in solid ice.

Ash struggles against it before her feet suddenly grow red-hot and the ice melts into a halo of water and steam. She looks up just as Zane's blade arcs down toward her face. Her eyes widen as instinct takes over and she shoves forward with both hands streaming with fire. Zane flies backward, landing with a crash on the seared ground a few feet away.

Ash lets out a strangled gasp as she runs to Zane's side. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The white ninja sits up and pushes his hood back, giving Ash a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm quite alright. That was rather impressive."

"How are you-" Ash stares at his unscathed frame as he stands. Her mouth opens and shuts over and over again.

"Zane is a pretty special guy," Kai smiles.

"Yep," Jay nods. "Our own nindroid."

"Nindroid?" Ash echoes, turning back to Zane. He smiles back.

"I am made up of more than a few mechanical parts," he says.

Ash's eyes widen. "Wow that is…"she stares at him. "That is amazing. So you're fireproof?"

"For the most part," Zane shrugs. "Your power is very impressive, I am actually rather surprised I wasn't harmed."

"Thanks," Ash pauses. "I think."

"Why don't we let Zane take a break?" Kai asks as he steps forward. "I've been dying to have a rematch."

"Are you sure?"

Kai shrugs off Ash's words. "Please. You know what they say- fight fire with fire."

"Really?" Ash watches Kai's sword as he lowers it toward her. "Seems rather… dangerous. How much control do you have over your power?"

"Don't worry about it," Kai gives her a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine."

Ash looks at Sensei. "Are _you_ sure about this?"

He nods. "Kai is a Master of Fire. Perhaps he can show you some of his own control. Of course, that is if you're comfortable."

Ash turns back to Kai. "Alright," she lowers herself into a fighting stance. "If you believe it will help me, I'm willing to try." She blows a few loose strands of hair form her face. "Besides, I haven't had this much fun training in a very long time."

Kai's grin grows before he rushes at Ash with a wild yell. She stands her ground, bringing her arms up and firing a blast of flames. Kai swings his sword and disperses them in a scatter. His blade rushes down at Ash's face in a different stream of flames- less volatile, and a less vibrant orange. Ash shoves it aside with the padding on her wrist and throws a flaming punch at his face. He ducks and she attacks again with a kick, her foot streaming with fire that he easily slaps aside with the flat of his blade. Ash pushes him back with the flat of her hand and shoves him back a couple of steps.

Kai regains his balance fixes the grip on his sword. He looks up through the faint haze of smoke that fills the air and into Ash's dark crimson eyes. A smile spreads across his face as he raises his blade again. Ash returns the smile as her own arms come up in front of her face, already sparking with bright orange flames.

"What is going on here?"

The fire in Ash's hands die as a dark shape approaches, melting out of the shadows of the fortress. Ash takes a deep breath.

"This isn't what you think, Desmond-"

"Isn't it?" the dark-haired man glowers at Sensei and the ninja before focusing his gaze on Ash. "You mean to tell me this isn't you going behind your father's back and abandoning everything I've taught you about restraint-"

"I thought I could use the extra help," Ash snaps back. "As much as you say you know what's best for me, I think it's time I took some matters into my own hands."

"And disobey a direct order from your father?" Desmond storms toward her. "We have told you over and over again that you are not ready to use your power to its full extent!"

"Maybe I would be if you actually taught me something!" Ash's hand blaze with a scatter of angry flames. "All you and dad have been doing is holding me back!"

"We are trying to protect you," Desmond growls.

"From what? The only thing that you should be protecting anyone from is whatever is coming here to hurt my father! Have you even thought about how much help I would be if I actually knew what I was doing?"

"I will not have this conversation with you in front of our guests," Desmond narrows his eyes at her before turning to Sensei. "I don't know your hand in this, but I assure you I will have no more of it. The king may trust you, but I am starting to doubt your motives for being here."

"Desmond, that's ridiculous-"

"You've said enough," he snaps at Ash. He casts his eyes back on Sensei. "I would be careful you do not overstay your welcome."

"Hey, we were just helping her out a bit-"

"Enough, Cole," Sensei lets out a deep sigh. "He is right."

"Sensei-"

"We were invited here," he shakes his head. "We… we cannot go against the king's decision."

Ash's face falls. "No, you promised-"

"Iris, enough of this," Desmond commands. "Your father has spoken and so has Wu. Come. It's time for your real training."

"No, I'm done," Ash shakes her head as she starts to walk away. "I'm going to see Mother."

"She will only agree with our stance-"

"You don't know her like I do."

Ash disappears inside, leaving a still fuming Desmond. He turns to the ninja and Sensei. "Watch yourselves. Any more encouragement of Iris' disobedience and the king will have no choice but to show you away from this place."

"Understood," Sensei nods before Desmond follows Ash into the darkness.

"Well someone tied his belt too tight this morning," Jay huffs.

"I know, what was that all about?" Cole asks as all the ninja turn expectantly to Sensei.

Sensei shakes his head. "It was foolish to offer my help to Ash. Desmond was right, we cannot overstep our boundaries here."

"But weren't you the one telling us to embrace our full potential?" Kai asks. "I mean, isn't that all Ash is trying to do? Maybe she's right in trying to-"

"Obviously these are circumstances none of us can understand," Sensei interrupts. "Perhaps for now it would be best to focus on our own training. Especially if we are to help the king survive whatever threat approaches."

"But Sensei, Ash was right," Cole says. "She could really help us-"

"Enough," Sensei hits his walking stick against the ground loud enough to sober all the ninja. "I will hear no more of this. Ash's father is looking for what is best for her, and it is not up to us to decide any differently. Now, it's time for your drills. We may not have our equipment, but we can still train as always."

The ninja don't move as Sensei picks his tea back up. He gives them an assertive stare. "Come now, we don't have all day!"

The ninja finally take up their weapons and move into place, if reluctantly. Sensei takes a deep drink of his cooled tea as he tries to ignore the storm of thoughts in his head and the coldness that grips his conscience.


	7. Late-Night Training

_Super sorry for the delay on this one, and extra sorry for the added delay on The Queen Who Fell to Ashes. I have zero time to sit down at write the episode, and it's legitimately driving me crazy. Thanks for hanging in there, and I hope this is enough to quench your thirst for a while._

_Thanks so much for reading, reviews are really encouraging for me, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

Cole wakes up for what feels like the thousandth time.

He hears Kai stir slightly in the bed next to him, but the red ninja just lets out a soft snore and doesn't wake. Cole rolls onto his back and stares up at the stone ceiling above him.

He usually doesn't have trouble sleeping in different places- he got over that quick when he left home. Sure the castle was a little creepy, but not enough to keep him awake like this.

A chill breeze blows through the window Kai cracked just before they went to bed. Cole lets out a long, deep breath before he shoves his sheets aside and gets to his feet, the stone freezing cold against his bare skin. He runs a hand through his ruffled hair with a barely stifled yawn, then grabs his clothes from the end of the bed and tugs them on. Whatever is keeping him awake should be taken care of through a little late night training. He grabs his scythe and heads toward the door.

He creeps past the others' rooms in complete silence, stepping lightly in his soft-soled shoes. He gives his scythe a few experimental swings as he walks, warming his muscles as he heads for the ground where they trained earlier. It was a little ways outside the fortress, but the walk would help clear his mind too.

The moon is high overhead by the time Cole reaches the training ground, only to see it isn't empty. Blasts of fire fill the air, lighting up the sky every few seconds with bursts of brilliant orange light. Ash stands in the center of the field, sending fire and flame at invisible targets with wild shouts. Cole approaches carefully, realizing her screams are actually curses, some he hasn't heard in a long time.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?"

Ash whirls around in a blast of fire and Cole barely ducks as a stream of red-hot flames flies past his head. "Whoa! It's just me! Cole, remember?"

The flames die in Ash's hands as her wild eyes focus and suddenly calm. "Cole? Oh, right," she shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I'm a little… unhinged right now."

"Weren't you going to talk to your mom?" he asks as he straightens up.

"Yes," she clenches her jaw. "She says I should trust my dad's decision and stop harassing Desmond. I demanded to know why and all she said was I'll understand someday." She shakes her head, her hair sparking with crackling orange flames. "I just can't believe any of this. Everyone is working against me. My parents are in danger and all anyone cares about is keeping me in the dark. I thought Sensei Wu would be different, but he handed me over to Desmond without a fight. It just makes me so… so…"

"Angry?" Cole guesses. "Trust me I understand."

"How?" she looks up at him. "I'm sorry, but how could you possibly understand what I'm going through right now?"

"I might not be some super-powered princess, but I know what it's like to… disagree with your parent's plan for you," he drops his eyes a little. "My, uh, dad wanted me to do something I didn't necessarily want to do, and I couldn't convince him otherwise either." He looks back at Ash. "Trust me. I was angry too."

Cole lifts his scythe. "But you know, fighting a little always helps me when I'm angry. How about we spar?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ash shakes her head. "My powers are volatile enough when I'm calm. Right now I'm as dangerous as an unpinned grenade." Her hands clench. "I'll hurt you."

"I doubt keeping it all in is healthy," Cole says. "Maybe letting loose a little will help. I can take a hit or two."

"You don't understand," she raises her hand and flames rage to life around her fingers. "If I weren't concentrating so hard right now, we'd be standing in the middle of a crater. I'm dangerous." Her hand extinguishes as she starts to turn away. "Thanks for your offer, but I'm better off on my own. Please, go back to bed."

Cole doesn't move as Ash takes a few steps, watching the moon cast shadows on the scorched footprints that follow her. Her shoulders are still set with tension, and her clenched hands crackle with scattered flames. He makes up his mind and starts after her, lifting his scythe before taking a swing at her head.

Ash barely ducks, whirling around in a spit of flame as Cole's scythe flies again at her stomach. She jumps backward.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snaps.

"Helping," he says, taking another swing at her. She dodges. "Whether you like it or not."

"Stop, Cole, you're going to get hurt," Ash continues to dodge him, hair flying in her face as she barely avoids a slice at her head. "I'm barely in control."

"I'll be fine, Ash," Cole reassures her. "Let loose. Believe me, you'll feel much better."

"Just leave me alone, Cole," Ash hisses. Her hands tremble violently. "Go. Now."

"Not until you take a shot," he says. "Come on, I'm wide open-"

Cole is suddenly blown backward by a furious burst of flame as Ash lashes out with a violent scream. He lands heavily on his back, jarring his shoulders even through the padding in his clothes. He clutches his scythe tightly as he rolls and gets back on his feet, his vision swimming only slightly as he looks back up at Ash. She stares at him with wide eyes before her gaze drops to her now steady hands.

"That felt good, didn't it?"

Ash raises her eyes to him again. "You're alright?"

Cole nods. "Maybe a little sore, but that's just from hitting the ground." He raises his scythe again. "Come on, take another swing. You don't have to worry about me."

Ash doesn't move, so he gives her a tempting smile. "Don't make me force you again."

A small smile crosses her face. "You are a strange person," she shakes her head. "Willing to put your life on the line to make a girl feel better."

"Hey, I couldn't just leave you alone," Cole returns her smile. "Besides, I've faced a few things worse than you."

"Really?" her head tips to one side as her smile turns smug. "I seem to remember knocking you on your backside when we met in the woods."

"You caught me off guard," Cole shakes his head. "This time won't be so easy." He lowers his scythe toward her.

Ash drops into a fighting stance. "Your scythe won't be much use against my fire." She grins. "It will be fun defeating you again."

Ash attacks first, launching a bright burst of fire straight at Cole's chest. He jumps to the right and charges. The acrid smell of smoke and burnt grass fills the air, and Cole pulls on his hood as he brings his scythe swinging down on Ash's head. She shoves it aside with one hand and flattens the other against his chest.

Cole is sent flying backward again in a burst of fire, rolling to stifle the flames that catch on his gear before he gets back to his feet, only to duck again as Ash swings her leg and sends a bright arc of fire at his face. He slices it in two and disperses the rest with another swing of his scythe, giving Ash enough time to close in.

She grabs his scythe, igniting her hands and swallowing the gold with an intense heat. Cole almost drops it, but manages to ignore the warmth and tugs it away, shoving Ash back a few steps. She regains her balance and blasts fire at his feet. Cole jumps back from the smoldering grass, but before Ash can make a move he buries the head of his scythe into the ground.

Cracking noises explode in the night as the dirt splinters and shifts under Ash's feet. She stumbles backward before the ground beneath her collapses and she falls with a scream. The earth closes around her, pinning her arms to her side and leaving just her head and hands aboveground. She struggles, but can't fight lose. Her fingertips spark with flames, but not enough to force her out.

"Having trouble?" Cole grins as he pulls off his hood.

"This isn't fair," Ash grunts as she tries to wriggle out. "You cheated."

He approaches with a laugh. "You never said no powers."

"I didn't know you could do that," she huffs, breath steaming in the air.

Cole crouches down in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to breathe fire," she coughs as a fresh cloud of smoke escapes her lips. "So I can burn that smug face of yours. You're lucky I haven't figured it out yet. "

Cole lets out a laugh. "Good luck. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Ash's eyes widen. "Wait, you're just going to leave me here?"

"I'll let you out," Cole says as he straightens up. "But you have to admit I won."

"You did. By cheating," Ash gives him a pointed look.

"By using my natural power," he smiles down at her. "It's just like what you were doing, isn't it? Except instead of fire I can make the earth do whatever I want."

"You could have told me this earlier."

"You didn't ask," Cole shrugs. "So are you going to say it, or are you going to stay there all night."

"Alright, alright," Ash shakes her head before looking back up at him. "You win. Now please, can you let me go? My arms are falling asleep."

"Thank you," Cole buries his scythe in the ground again and the earth shifts. Ash starts to scramble from the hole and Cole grabs her arm to steady her as she emerges, loose dirt falling from her clothes. As soon as she's free, the earth closes.

"You alright?" Cole asks as Ash starts to brush herself off.

"Yeah, I think so," Ash nods before she suddenly grabs the scythe and shoves Cole backward in a blast of fire. He hits the ground hard, having little time to recover before Ash flattens her foot against his chest. She tosses his scythe between her hands.

"That's for my bruised dignity," she smiles down at him. "Now we're even."

"Sneak attack, I can respect that," Cole nods. "But you know who are masters of that? Ninja."

He grabs hold of Ash's leg and tugs, sending her tumbling to the ground halfway on top of him. He starts to scramble to his feet, but Ash shoves him back to the earth with a swift kick to his chest. She might have cracked a rib if it weren't for the padding in his gear.

Ash rolls on top of him and grabs for his scythe. They grapple over it before Cole throws her to one side where she lands heavily in the grass. Cole tosses his scythe to a corner of the training ground.

"There," he says as he gasps in a few needed breaths. "Now neither of us has it."

Ash laughs beside him as he lays back against the ground, reveling in the coolness of the grass and the moonlight on his face.

"Feel better?" he asks.

"Much," Ash nods. "You were right. Fighting does help. Certainly much better than firing off into the sky. I've almost forgotten why I was angry in the first place."

"Don't worry about your dad, Ash," Cole turns his head toward her. "Go whatever way feels right to you. Trust me, you'll feel much better about it."

She turns to him. "Is that what you did? Go your own way, I mean."

He nods. "That's how I eventually ended up here. Believe me, I'm happier than I ever could have been doing what my dad wanted me to do."

"And he isn't angry?" Ash asks. "Your dad, I mean."

Cole looks back up at the sky. "Not at all," he lies. "I found my way and now I'm happy. That's what he wanted for me in the first place."

"I see," Ash follows his gaze and starts to watch the stars. "I might be able to convince my father of that, but Desmond's a completely different story."

"What's his deal anyway?" Cole turns back to her, relieved to be off the topic of his father. "No offense, but what is he even doing here? I thought you guys were completely isolated."

"Not entirely," Ash says. "In fact, we used to have a lot of retainers. But something happened years ago that drove my father to dismiss nearly all of them. Desmond and Hale are the only ones who remain."

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I was just a baby at the time," she answers. "But our retainers used to be completely loyal to my father, acolytes of sorts to the old ways. They were my parents' ears to the outside world, collectors of information so my father could intervene if things in Ninjago ever rolled out of hand. They also helped my mother through her pregnancy and did everything they could to keep this place running smoothly. Then one day they turned against my father. Desmond was away with personal affairs, his wife had died just a few weeks earlier, and had left his son here for us to look after. He returned to find my parents besieged in the Sanctuary with me and Hale. Desmond managed to find a spell to free the retainers from whatever chaos had taken hold of their minds. My father was terrified after he realized how close all of us came to dying, so he dismissed every one of them, though none of them could remember anything of what happened. Desmond was my father's closest advisor and saved our lives, so my father kept him and his son here."

"That's terrifying," Cole says. "I don't blame your dad."

"Yes, but now the two of them are obsessed with keeping me locked away," Ash clenches her hands in the grass. "I know they're scared, but I don't see why they hold me back."

"I can't answer that for you, Ash, but it's like I said before. Maybe you just need to go your own way for a while," Cole turns to her. "We can talk to Sensei again. I'm sure we can talk some sense into him if we try."

"He is close to my father. I'm not sure if we can convince him to help me," Ash lets out a sigh. "But I already feel stronger, even from this little fight. My dad closely guards the entrance to the Sanctuary, but if I keep going like this I might be able to open it myself soon."

"What is the Sanctuary?"

"It's the heart of this place, where all our ancestral power is concentrated," Ash answers. "It lies under the throne room, beyond a stone door that only a true ruler of Ninjago can open. I've never tried it, but maybe I have the power to enter it without my father."

She sits up with a barely suppressed yawn. "All this excitement's made me really tired."

Cole returns the yawn. "I feel you. I could definitely go for a few hours of sleep."

Ash gets to her feet and he follows suit. "I guess I'll see you in the morning," she says. A quizzical look suddenly crosses her face. "This may sound strange, but would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Dinner?"

"Well, you and the rest," she quickly adds. "Tomorrow is the full moon. My father will be down in the Sanctuary tomorrow night. My mother, Desmond, and Hale like to go watch over the door while he's inside so I don't sneak in, and it would be nice not to eat alone this time."

"Yeah, um, I think that would be great," Cole nods, ignoring his fluster. "I'll, uh, tell the others in the morning."

Ash gives him a smile. "Thank you. For everything. As much as I hate to admit it, you were very right." She pauses. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should."

Ash gives Cole a final smile before she turns and heads back into the fortress. He watches her shape disappear into the shadows and he's left alone in the moonlight. He stands there for a few seconds before he remembers the time and finally goes to retrieve his scythe.


	8. Dinner for Two, and Three Guests

_This chapter rolled off the line pretty smoothly if I do say so myself. I'm starting to figure out my plot points, so hopefully I'll continue to roll along. Again, sorry for the unintentional hiatus on my other stories, it really upsets me but my hands are pretty much tied at the moment. Thank you so much for the reviews and messages, they keep me going during my down time and are very greatly appreciated._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Which was a lot. Hopefully it clears up some errors and helps you understand some of my finer points. _

_Thank you very much for reading and for your tremendous patience,_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Thanks for all your help, Zane," Ash smiles at the white ninja as she tugs her hair out of a ponytail. "I didn't know you were such an amazing chef."

Zane smiles back. "It is a talent of mine, though I do not like to brag."

"Well you should," Ash says as she looks at the stone counters around her crowded with plates and appliances. "I mean, even with this dusty old kitchen you made an absolute masterpiece."

"You certainly helped," Zane says.

"Yeah, but my culinary skills end at grilled cheese sandwiches and scrambled eggs. This is amazing," she takes a deep breath of the delicious smells around her before she offers him another smile and starts picking up plates. "We probably shouldn't keep the others waiting."

"Right," Zane nods as he picks up the remaining dishes and follows Ash into the adjoining dining room.

The ninja look up as the two of them enter.

"Finally!" Kai lets out a breath as he sees the plates in their arms. "I'm starving!"

"Let me help you with that," Cole gets to his feet and takes some of the unbalanced plates from Ash's arms. She thanks him as he starts to set them on the table.

"Thank you all for eating dinner with me," Ash says as Zane sets down his load. "It's nice not to be alone on a full moon for once."

"We didn't exactly have any other plans," Kai says. "I mean, it was either come hang out with you or sit around and wait for Sensei to come back from his meditation with your dad. This is much more fun, and a lot more filling."

"Well I appreciate it," Ash smiles back as she sits at the head of the small oval table. "Honestly."

"So every month you just sit here and eat by yourself?" Jay asks as he picks up a fork and starts to dig into the braised chicken in front of him.

Ash nods. "Sometimes Hale will come and join me, but ever since Desmond and my father put me on lockdown, he's been coming less and less," she answers as she swallows a few chickpeas.

"So you and Hale," Kai says casually. "Anything going on there?" Cole finds something interesting on his fork.

Ash shakes her head with a laugh. "No. Hale is my friend, yes, but he's also Desmond's son. Desmond kind of has me on a pedestal as it is, and I doubt he'd ever let Hale and I near each other if he thought we were headed that way. It wouldn't be, how does he say, 'proper' for a princess to date a retainer. Not that I'm necessarily interested in the first place, but Desmond is very protective. Probably more protective than my own father."

"Why do you say that?"

"My dad doesn't share the same traditional ideals. He met my mom when she was here on an archeological expedition," she answers. "She came to study the old rulers of Ninjago, back in the day when they actually allowed visitors. She ran into trouble with some local thugs and he saved her. She was a college student at the time, but she left pretty much everything and married my dad just a few months later. Very untraditional granted that the ancient rulers of Ninjago had arranged marriages with high-ranked people. So my dad doesn't necessarily mind me hanging around Hale."

"Sensei Wu hasn't told us much about your ancestors," Zane says as he takes a drink.

"I don't know very much about them myself, but it might interest you to know that we didn't always live here," Ash answers. "We used to move around a lot. In fact, those temples where you found your weapons used to be the homes of four old rulers of Ninjago."

"So why do you live here now?" Kai asks.

"Because this is one of the most sacred places in Ninjago. The earth we stand on was one of the Spinjitsu Master's first creations in this world," she answers. "It's also the concentration of my family's power. Old rulers used to have to journey here to commune in the Sanctuary. Now all we have to do is walk downstairs."

"Each one of you has powers?"

"Yes," Ash nods. "Though maybe not as destructive as mine. Usually their powers manifest in the shape of a familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah, a type of animal spirit that embodies their power," she answers. "I don't have mine yet, but my dad's is a sea serpent- for his power over waves."

"Waves?" Jay echoes. "Like ocean waves?"

"More like sound," she corrects. "I haven't had the chance to see him do it, but my mother tells me his power is enough to crumble glass to dust in a quarter of a second and destroy the ground we stand on." She takes another bite of chicken.

"Sounds like the type of guy you don't want to make angry," Kai whistles.

"Probably not," Ash laughs. "But he trusts you guys. I wouldn't worry."

"Ash, you mentioned that you heard some stories about us earlier," Cole says, and she nods. "What exactly have you heard?"

She bites her lip. "Well, just a little about your exploits," she says. "You know, your whole journey to find the weapons created by the first Spinjitsu Master, and maybe a little on your backstories-"

"Backstories?"

She laughs. "They're mostly speculation from your fans," she says. "The most popular is that each one of you was hand-picked because of your existing skill and amazing exploits." She looks at Kai. "Is it true you saved five orphans from a burning building?"

Kai almost chokes on his water. "Is that actually what they say?" he asks, and Ash nods. "Wow. No, that did not happen."

"Some of that is true," Cole says. "Well, the part about Sensei hand-picking us. Before I became a ninja, I kind of went on a cross-country trip. Sensei found me at the top of a mountain and told me that I had it in me to become a hero of Ninjago."

"That's amazing," Ash says. "He really said that to you?"

"He said that to all of us," Jay gives Cole a pointed look.

"Well, not exactly to me," Kai shrugs. "But a bunch of skeleton warriors kidnapped my sister and forced me to try and save her, so I got the basic translation."

"You have a sister?" Ash asks, and the red ninja nods. "I did not know that."

"Well, sometimes she can be a pain, but hey," he shrugs again. "She's family and I love her."

"You're not the only one," Cole grins at Jay, who suddenly starts eating his chicken with new fervor.

Ash follows his gaze. "You don't say," she breathes as she catches on. "Jay, that's wonderful."

"It's nothing, really, you know, important to talk about at, uh, dinner," Jay mumbles through bites, completely avoiding Ash's crimson gaze.

"That's sweet," she smiles. "I would love to meet her." Her eyes drop a little. "If I could."

"Hey, don't be sad," Cole says. "As soon as we get rid of whatever's coming after your father we'll take you to see her, and everything else we have. Our airship is pretty sweet."

"Airship?" Ash's eyes widen a little.

"Yeah, we just got it," Jay nods, happy to have changed topics. "We fixed it up a little, and it's probably the greatest thing in all of Ninjago."

"Sounds like it," Ash nods. "Though I'm not sure if I'd like it once I was on board. I am slightly terrified with heights."

"Don't worry. We'll be there to catch you if you fall," Cole winks as he taps her hand with his. She returns with a smile.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to convince Desmond and my father to let me go," she shakes her head. "But my mother would be all for it. She's always encouraging me to get out a bit."

"We haven't seen much of your mother, Ash. Is she alright?" Zane asks.

"Yes," she nods. "Ever since my dad dismissed the rest of the staff, my mom's been in charge of collecting information and consulting with my father over the bigger things. She has several newspapers delivered to the nearby village and I pick them up every week. She usually reads and organizes each one before bringing anything up to my dad. Most days she lets me read along. She hates having me isolated so much and usually does whatever she can to push me out in the world a little bit. That's also how I found out about all of you."

"Do you do anything else but train and read?" Jay asks. "No offense, but that sounds pretty boring."

"It is," Ash admits. "So that's why I try to get out a lot. I go hunting in the woods, I'll wander over to the nearby villages and shop around for a bit, and sometimes if I'm allowed or won't be missed I'll take a bus to Ninjago City and just walk around." She pauses. "It would be nice to see a little more of the world, though. Most of what I know is from reading."

"Well your dad used to travel with Sensei Wu, didn't he? You could do the same thing," Kai says. "Maybe you could come journey with us for a while, at least after we take care of things here."

"I'd love that," Ash smiles. "It would get me away from Desmond for a while, and I might actually get some training done. Besides, I like hanging out with you. It's nice to talk to people with a different perspective on things. Things can get dull around here rather fast.

"So what do you guys do on your down time? You know, when the world doesn't need someone to swoop in and save it?" she asks.

"Train, mostly," Cole shrugs. "Honestly, this is the most action we've gotten in a while now, at least since we got our weapons."

"Wow, playing bodyguards is what you call action?" Ash laughs a little. "You must live some rather dull lives. I'm starting to feel pretty good about my situation."

"Hey, you're the one who asked us to come to dinner with you so you wouldn't be alone," Kai bites back with a smile.

She rolls her eyes. "Alright, point made."

Dinner continues with idle chatter and bursts of laughter when Jay tries to balance a soup spoon on his nose, but soon enough the red sunset fades to pale moonlight, and the ninja and Ash start to clear away the table.

As soon as they're finished, the ninja start to file out, saying their goodbyes to Ash just outside the door. They start to leave when Ash grasps at Cole's sleeve. She holds him back as the others start back to their rooms.

"I'm going to do it tonight."

"What?"

Ash speaks in a low whisper, eyes glancing at the other ninja oblivious to the conversation. "Sneak into the Sanctuary. Once my father finishes his meditation, everyone goes straight to bed. They won't wake until late tomorrow. I'll have plenty of time to enter."

Cole lowers his head toward her. "Are you sure about this? What'll even happen when you're inside?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's worth the try. This might be my only chance," she looks up into his dark eyes. "Once I accept whatever power awaits me inside, I'll be strong enough to help defend my father. I just wanted to thank you for giving me the courage."

"Don't thank me," he shakes his head. "You're a strong girl, Ash, and I think it's about time you take some matters into your own hands…"

"… But?"

"But maybe someone should go with you," he says. "I can wait until Kai falls asleep and come with you-"

"No one can enter the Sanctuary without the ruler's permission," she shakes her head. "I'm not even sure I can get in. Besides, if I'm caught I don't want you to get in trouble too. I think it's best if I go alone."

"Alright," Cole lets out a breath. "I suppose you're the expert. Just… be careful, okay? I'd hate to be the one to explain to your dad why you got hurt. Especially after what you said at dinner."

Ash laughs. "Did that really scare you?"

"I'm just saying you should stay safe, alright? I'd hate to be turned to dust by your dad."

"I'm only teasing. You shouldn't worry so much, I wasn't born this morning. I know my limits," she reaches up to ruffle his hair. "But it's sweet that you care." She takes a step back. "I should let you go. There's a long night ahead of us, and I'd hate for you to be exhausted when I show off my new power tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it," Cole grins back. "Maybe you'll be able to beat me when you do get that fancy power of yours."

Ash punches him in the arm hard enough to make him wince. "You're lucky I like you," she shakes her head. "Now go and sleep. Staying up so late will ruin your form."

Ash gives him a final smile before turning and walking away down the shadowy corridor. Cole watches her go for a few seconds before he turns and rejoins the rest of the ninja.

Kai gives him a scrutinizing look. "So what was that all about?" he asks, his eyes sparking with a familiar mischief that makes Cole's skin crawl.

"Nothing," he says quickly. Too quickly.

"Something you're not telling us, Cole?" Jay grins.

"Nope," the black ninja shakes his head and starts to walk. "She was just saying goodbye, is all."

"Your heart rate has increased 20% since you began speaking to her," Zane says as the others start to follow. "And the blood flow to your face has nearly doubled."

"I'm a little jumpy, so what?"

"Really. You're jumpy," Kai says dubiously. "After dinner."

"I'm tired, alright?" Cole tries to pick up his pace, but the others match him step for step.

"You just don't want to admit it."

"Admit what?"

Kai gives him a look. "You know what."

"No, I don't."

The red ninja stops in front of Cole, bringing him to a screeching halt. "You like her."

"Ash? Yeah, she's a friend."

"Just a friend?" Jay gives Cole a scrutinizing look. "Right, and Zane's a mermaid."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Admit it, Cole, you have the hots for the fire princess," Kai grins. "Not that I can blame you, I mean, she is pretty attractive in a could-totally-knock-you-out-in-five-seconds kind of way-"

"I'm not-"

"Come on, Cole, even Jay is less obvious-"

"Hey!"

"What are all of you bickering about now?"

The ninja look up as Sensei Wu approaches, his walking stick clacking lightly against the stone floor.

"Oh, uh, Sensei," Cole coughs. "We're uh, just talking."

Sensei gives them all a scrutinizing look. "I trust your dinner was pleasant. Did anything happen that I should know about?"

"No-"

"Cole totally has a crush on the king's daughter," Jay shrugs. The other three turn to him, Cole with a glare. He laughs nervously. "Oh, we weren't going to mention it?"

"I do not," Cole shakes his head. "We're friends. That's all."

Sensei laughs softly. "I see. I was young once, Cole, and I understand your reluctance to speak."

"I'm not reluctant, it just isn't the truth-"

"I just ask that you remember our purpose here," Sensei says. "Save matters of the heart until after the danger has passed."

"Did your meditation with the king offer any insight into our enemy?" Zane asks.

"I'm afraid not," Sensei lets out a sigh. "Lindell was also unable to make contact with his ancestors. Unfortunately we are still as blind as we were when we arrived."

"There has to be some other way," Kai says.

"Ash mentioned she might be able to talk to her ancestors, didn't she?" Jay asks. "Why don't you let her try?"

"Lindell hasn't allowed his daughter to enter the Sanctuary for good reason," Sensei says. "I will not go behind his back for our own devices. I'm afraid we will have to bide our time. I suggest we all get some rest and we will confront this problem in the morning."

The ninja start to file past Sensei toward their rooms, but Sensei stops Cole before he can follow.

"Cole-"

"I know what you're going to say, and trust me it isn't true," the black ninja says. "Ash and I are just friends, that's all."

"As I said before, Cole, I was young once. I understand what it's like to be smitten-"

"But I'm not-"

Sensei narrows his eyes, and Cole finally lets out a long sigh.

"Alright, so maybe I might have a thing for Ash," he admits. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just warning you to keep your objectivity," Sensei says. "We are here to defend the rulers of Ninjago and the ideals of the king."

"What are you saying?"

"Ash has very different ideas than her father," Sensei says. "We are here under the king's permission, so we follow his rules. That includes his restrictions on Ash. Do you understand?"

Cole pauses, then nods. "Yes."

Sensei's eyes bore into his for a moment longer before he turns away. "Go. Join the others and get some rest. I will be along shortly.

Cole stares at Sensei for just a few seconds more before he follows orders and heads back to his room. Ash's words and Sensei's trail him like shadows the entire way.


	9. Her Accusation

_Not very long, but definitely super-charged. I'm not gonna say much, but I really hope you enjoy the story from here. Thank you so much for the reviews and bigger thanks for reading._

_I hope you enjoy this one,_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

The sun is blazing through the window when Cole wakes.

He sits up in bed and wipes away the grime from his eyes, focusing his vision to see Kai already dressed and cleaning his sword.

"Morning," the red ninja greets him. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," Cole shrugs as he slips out from under the covers. He straightens up and stretches his arms above his head, wincing as bones shift and crack in his shoulders. "What are you doing awake? We usually have to drag you out of bed."

"I thought I'd get an early start on training," Kai answers, watching his reflection in the gold of his sword. "You know, do a couple of exercises before we actually start."

Cole lets out a snort. "Since when do you do extra training?"

"Since today," the red ninja bites back before he returns to polishing his blade.

Cole narrows his eyes. "You're not doing this because of the whole 'Green Ninja' thing Sensei was talking about, are you?" Kai doesn't answer, and Cole lets out a laugh. "Seriously, you're obsessed with that too?"

"Hey, it could be any one of us," Kai points his sword at the black ninja. "And I'm not taking any chances." He lowers his blade. "Besides, I thought you might want a little time alone."

"Alone?"

"Yeah," he nods. "You and Ash were talking for an awfully long time last night. I figured you guys were planning, I don't know, a private breakfast perhaps?"

"You're still on that?"

"Hey, I'm just saying," Kai shrugs. "It's not every day you get the chance to hang out with a girl like that. Especially for you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," the red ninja turns away. "Just that the whole strong silent type thing doesn't work on most girls, and it's about time you actually put yourself out there."

"That's it, I'm out of here," Cole says as he snatches up his clothes and starts to tug them on. "Unless you have something else to say about me?"

Kai pretends to think for a moment. "Not right now," he grins.

"Honestly, it's not like you're any better off than I am," Cole says. "When was the last time you even talked to a girl that wasn't Ash or your sister?"

"Funny," Kai lets out a fake laugh. "I'm dying. You won't be so sarcastic when I become the Green Ninja."

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Cole shakes his head as he grabs his scythe. "You'll be the Green Ninja right after Zane grows wings and Jay actually has a successful date with Nya."

"Nothing is impossible," the red ninja says.

"Right," Cole snorts again before he says goodbye and leaves the room.

It's late enough that the sun has completely cleared the horizon, and Cole remembers his and Ash's conversation from the night before. He wonders where she is, and more importantly if her mission was successful. On instinct, he heads for the training ground, fully expecting to see her experimenting with whatever power she received in the Sanctuary and revving for another sparring match.

But it's empty.

Undiscouraged, Cole wanders to the dining room some ways indoors to see if she's having a late breakfast, but that too is empty and so is the kitchen.

He pauses, thinking of any other place she could be, and remembers the throne room from their first day here. He clasps his scythe to his back and heads there a little faster than he was walking before, wondering if something unexpected happened in the Sanctuary, or worse, if she were caught. He's seen enough of Desmond to imagine the reaction he'd have if he found her trying to sneak into the Sanctuary, and he hopes that Ash is alright.

The doors creak open before him with barely a touch, spilling bright morning light into the dark, cold space beyond. Cole enters carefully as he notices only one shape in the room. As his eyes adjust to the sudden light, he realizes it's Ash's shape kneeling on the ground in front of the throne some ways above her. Her back faces him and the light that streams past her body, and she doesn't look up as he approaches.

"What do you want?" Ash speaks in a flat voice. She sounds tired and strained- a far cry from the voice he's used to.

"Are you alright?" he asks carefully. "Why are you sitting in the dark like this?"

"You tell me," she says curtly. Her hands are clenched on her knees, and only tighten as he grows closer.

"Ash, is something wrong?" he reaches out to touch her, and she recoils violently- leaping to her feet in a torrent of flames that force him back a dozen steps.

"Don't touch me," she growls, her eyes blazing with a violent light he's never seen before. She stands with her legs flush against the throne now, and from where Cole stands its carved wings and dragon faces look ablaze with life.

"Ash, what's going on?" he asks as his eyes move from her trembling hands to her furious face.

"As if you didn't know," she hisses. "Why are you here? Do you take pleasure in watching me suffer?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night, after my parents left the Sanctuary my father was attacked," Ash's hands are white-knuckled as she clenches them even tighter to her sides. She swallows hard and Cole can see the redness welling up in her eyes. "I was on my way there when I heard my mother's screams and ran to help. Together, we fought his assailant off but he escaped. I chased him as long as I could, but he disappeared. However, he did leave behind this."

She pulls something from her pocket and throws it at Cole's feet. He stoops down to pick it up, and realizes it's a small tea packet. A familiar tea packet.

"Sensei Wu drinks that type of tea regularly, doesn't he?"

Cole looks up. "No, that's impossible-"

"The last thing my father said before he fell unconscious was Sensei Wu's name," Ash's voice starts to rise as fire blazes to life on her arms. "The person who attacked my father was discreet enough to strike while my mother's back was turned, strong enough to defeat all three of us, and swift enough to outrun me."

"Ash, you can't believe that Sensei Wu did all this-"

"Really? Because from what I remember, he is one of the greatest warriors my father knows, he is one of the only people who know my father's power and how to fight it, and my father trusted him as much as he trusted his family!" flames rages around Ash's body as she starts to scream.

The doors slam open behind Cole, and suddenly the other ninja and Sensei run in.

"What's going on?" Kai asks, his eyes flying everywhere as he tries to take in the dark atmosphere of the room. "We heard yelling."

Cole opens his mouth to speak, but Ash's burning eyes already focus on Sensei.

"Why don't you explain," she hisses as she starts to descend the steps, her voice quiet but no less furious or menacing. A trail of scorched footsteps follows her as she walks. "Why don't you tell them why my father is clinging to life by a single thread, or better yet why you chose to betray the friendship I thought we had. Go ahead, Wu, explain."

"What?"

The ninja's eyes fly to Sensei, who stares wide-eyed at Ash's faced shadowed with flame.

"Ash, this is ridiculous, Sensei would never do something like that," Cole says, and she turns her gaze on him.

"Really? Then tell me where he was last night," she glares at Sensei. "I came for your help, but your room was empty and your bed unslept in. Conveniently at the same time my father was attacked."

"Is that true?" Zane asks, and all Sensei does is shake his head. His mouth opens and closes several times, but he says nothing.

"I'm disgusted," Ash spits as she steps back toward the throne. "My father trusted you and you stabbed him in the back." Her hands tighten. "If it were up to me, I'd have your head smoldering on a plate, but unfortunately my father would be much more forgiving."

She sits heavily on the throne, her flame and body more than matching its aura of power. "Gather your things and leave. I never want to see your faces within a hundred kilometers of here again. If any of you so much as breathe in this forest again I will see you engulfed in my flames and your ashes scattered to the wind. You have been warned."

"Ash, we're your friends," Cole pleads. "The real culprit is obviously trying to frame Sensei! Don't you think something strange is going on?"

"Enough!" Ash leaps to her feet in a blast of fire. "I want you out of here, do you understand? I will not risk my father's life again for some half-witted speculation!" Her eyes start to stream. "Just get out of here!"

"Sensei, say something!" Jay begs, but he just shakes his head.

"As long as her father is incapacitated, Ash is the voice of power here," Sensei says quietly. "Her word is law. We must leave."

"We can't just leave her here!" Kai shakes his head. "We haven't finished our job yet!"

"There is nothing here for you now," Ash narrows her crackling red eyes. "Just go and never come back."

"Ash-"

"Go!"

The ninja and Sensei jump back as the stone floor erupts with flames rippling from Ash's body.

"We will leave quickly," Sensei says as he gives her a bow. "And we will pray for your father's swift recovery. Come, pupils."

Sensei starts to leave, and the last sight the ninja have of Ash before the doors slam shut behind them is her body collapsed on the throne surrounded by flames and the echoes of her sobs.


	10. Tactics and Motives

_Ugh this took me much longer than I intended, but at least it's out. Good news, I have actually finished most of the new chapter of The Queen Who Fell to Ashes *party cannon fire* and will hopefully publish it in the near future once it's finished, edited, and re-polished. Again, thank you for your continued patience and for such lovely reviews. They really do keep me going, especially through these unintended hiatuses._

_Anyway, I'll let you get reading. Thank you so much for putting up with me and my half-thought-out storyline, and I hope you enjoy!_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

His face is bruised, one eye swollen almost flush to his cheek. His chest is wrapped in thick bandages, bustled especially around the spot the assassin's blade had found its mark. Ash watches her father's still shape, the faint rise of his body with each small breath, and lets her fingers slide from his.

"I'm sorry, dad," she whispers as she clasps her trembling hands in her lap. "I'm so sorry."

She bites her lip and swallows the growing lump in her throat. She sits back against her chair and tries to calm the storm of thoughts raging in her head.

How could she have been so stupid? She'd been warned time and time again the dangers of trusting strangers, and now she pays the price.

She closes her eyes for a second, remembering Cole's gentle eyes whenever he spoke to her. The fire in her stomach broils and she shakes away the memory. He was no friend of hers. He betrayed her by supporting the man who tried to kill her father. She was right in sending him away.

Then why did she still feel so awful?

She lets her face fall into her hands.

"There you are, your highness."

Ash doesn't look up at Desmond's familiar voice behind her, or as he moves to stand beside her. She feels his hand on her shoulder.

"Your mother has gone with Hale to retrieve some medicine from the village," his soft voice says. "She is confident you father will make a full recovery, given time. He will be alright."

"He shouldn't be like this in the first place," Ash shakes her head. "We failed… I failed." She lifts her head to show her watering eyes. "You were right. We can't trust anyone."

"None of us expected this to happen," Desmond says. "We were all deceived by Wu's words, even your father."

"I should've gone straight to bed," she mumbles. "If I did, I would've seen him coming, I could've-"

"You weren't in your room?"

Ash shakes her head. "I-I tried to enter the Sanctuary," she admits. "I thought if I received my power, I could stop all of this. But I just distanced myself from what I should have been doing- watching after my father." She looks up at him. "They encouraged me to do it, and I happily went along with it. I thought that they wanted to help me, to help my father, but now I see it was only to get me out of the way. I should have seen it coming, I should have known-"

"Don't blame yourself," Desmond shakes his head. "The ones you called your friends are to blame. They took advantage of your willingness to help your father and used it against you." He lowers his head to her. "You were doing what you thought was right, and I'm proud you did." He pauses a little. "I'm sure your father would be too."

A small smile twitches on Ash's lips. "I hope so." She stares again at her father's still shape.

Desmond straightens up. "I don't mean to prod, your highness, especially during this delicate time, but have you thought about our next move?"

She looks up. "What do you mean?"

"As much as it pains me to be the harbinger of bad news, I'm afraid our work is far from done," he says. "Wu failed in his attempt to kill your father. He may come again to finish what he started, especially now that your father is incapable of fighting back."

Her heart leaps into her throat. "What do we do?"

"You tell me," Desmond cross his arms. "As long as your father sleeps, you are master of this house. What is your decision, Iris, Queen of Fire?"

Ash's mouth drops open slightly as her eyes sink to her father. His wounded, weathered face makes something shift deep inside her, and she feels her jaw tighten. She gets to her feet, a new fire blazing in her eyes.

"We have to do everything we can to keep my father safe," she says, and Desmond nods approvingly. She looks up at him. "When will my mother and Hale return?"

"As soon as tonight," he answers. "Your mother will begin work immediately, and your father will hopefully wake in the next few days."

"Wu will strike before then, sooner rather than later," she muses. "At a time he believes we won't be ready. He knows how few people we have and he will exploit that. We will have to do more than what's in our power to keep my father safe."

Her eyes focus on Desmond. "Well? You're supposed to be my advisor, go ahead and advise!"

"Of course, your grace," he bows his head. "I believe I might know of a way for you to get the power you need to protect this place, even without myself or Hale." He looks up at her. "Perhaps you could receive your power from the Sanctuary?"

Ash's eyes widen. "I thought you were against that."

"I'm afraid desperate times call for desperate measures," Desmond says. "I see no other way to give your father the protection he needs."

"But I'm not even sure I can enter the Sanctuary without my father's permission," she says. "Or what will happen once I'm inside. I can't risk incapacitating myself." She shakes her head. "I'm afraid we'll have to make do with the power I have now."

"Are you sure? The extra power could be everything we need to keep your father safe."

She nods. "I'm positive." She lets out a breath. "My father made his wishes very clear, and I should have followed them. We wouldn't be in this mess if I did."

Desmond's jaw shifts, but he says nothing else.

"My guess is Wu will attack at night, when the dark favors the ninja and we're at our weakest," Ash continues. "I haven't seen them in action, but they move quickly and silently even when they're not fighting. It'll be difficult to spot them until they're right on top of us. We'll have to center our defense on this room and create an ambush."

She strides out into the hall. "There's only one way here, and that's through the throne room," she bites her lip. "But that seems rather obvious, doesn't it?" She looks up at Desmond. "You don't think they found a secret way in, do you?"

"I kept a close eye on them, your highness. If they went snooping around places they shouldn't have, I would've known about it."

"Right," she nods. "So this must be where they'll come."

She turns back to the room. "When my mother returns, we'll lock her in this room to do her work. You'll stand at the door. No one will enter or exit without my say-so. Hale and I will stand just outside the doors and wait for our guests. Should anything go wrong, you take my parents and run to the Sanctuary."

"Of course."

Ash stares at her advisor. "Desmond, you protect them with your life, do you understand me? They are all I have left. Take care of them."

"Understood, your grace," he bows his head again.

"Make sure Hale understands that too," her eyes darken. "If something happens to me, the two of you are to keep fighting without me, alright? No matter what, you protect my parents."

"Understood."

"Good," she lets out a sigh as she stares up at the darkening castle around her. "I guess all that's left to do now is wait."

* * *

Nya watches Kai as he paces furiously in front of the control room window, eyes focused on the path he's been walking for the past few minutes. She looks back up at Cole, who leans against the control panel. His jaw shifts from side to side and his arms are crossed tightly across his chest.

"So let me get this straight," she says, head still spinning from their earlier whirlwind conversation. "You found the old rulers of Ninjago, tried to keep them safe, but then they kicked you out?"

"Yeah, they thought Sensei was the one who tried to kill the king," Jay says, and her eyes move to him. "Which is complete nonsense."

"What I want to know is why you didn't say anything against it," Kai stops pacing and glares down at Sensei, who watches the stagnant cup of tea in front of him. "You didn't even try to defend yourself!"

"I had no choice," Sensei shakes his head as he looks up. "Ash was upset, and trying to explain my actions would have only made the situation worse." He takes a deep breath. "While we were in the Sanctuary, Lindell told me of his suspicions that whatever was threatening his life would come from the inside."

The temperature in the room seems to drop.

"What made him think that?" Zane asks.

"They have been isolated for years, and it was only some time ago when another attempt on Lindell's life was made."

"She told me about that," Cole looks up. "Ash did. All the people that worked for them tried to kill her dad. That's why most of the staff was dismissed. But apparently no one remembered what happened."

"Yes," Sensei nods. "Lindell told me the same. After that incident, he kept only the staff he felt was most loyal to him."

"Desmond," Cole says.

"You don't think he tried to kill the king?" Zane asks.

Sensei nods again. "Desmond's wife had died only a few weeks before the first attack. She had a rare illness, one Lindell and his wife tried to help her with, and under her own will she decided not to tell her husband. After her death, Lindell said that Desmond started acting strange. He wandered far from home, leaving his infant son behind for Ash's mother to care for, and when he was home he was absorbed in strange books. Lindell worried he was dabbling in dark magic, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything so soon after Diana's death. Then his retainers turned against him."

"Desmond was the one who saved them, wasn't he?" Cole asks. "Ash said he knew some spell that snapped all of them out of it."

"Yes," Sensei nods. "Afterward, Lindell dismissed most everyone, but still held his suspicions. Years passed with no incidents until we came. His mind immediately jumped to Desmond, but he again had no proof. He didn't want to take the risk of dismissing protection he may need, so he asked me to do some investigations on the side. Unfortunately, he was proven right before we could make a move. Now he's incapacitated and his wife and child are distraught. Ash did what she felt was right in sending us away."

"But Ash said whoever tried to kill her dad was strong enough to overpower the king and fight off her and her mom before outrunning her in the woods," Cole shakes his head. "No offense, but I think Desmond's a little old to be pulling stunts like that."

"But what about Hale?" Kai suggests. "He's about our age, isn't he? And I'm sure his dad gives him lessons too."

"And Ash trusts both of them completely," Sensei lowers his eyes.

"And now she and her parents are completely at the mercy of Desmond and Hale," Cole says as he straightens up. "The evidence they planted was enough to convince Ash that you were the one who did it, and now she thinks the danger's gone."

"They will likely try to finish the job while the king is hardly guarded," Zane nods. "And incapable of fighting back."

"We have to warn them."

"Didn't you guys hear Ash? If we show our faces she'll roast us," Jay pipes up. "No questions asked."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing," Kai says. "The longer with twiddle our thumbs, the less time Ash's dad has. We have to help."

"I agree, but we must approach this delicately," Sensei says. "As Jay said, alerting Ash could be dangerous on its own, but alerting Desmond or Hale to our suspicion too soon will likely end in Lindell's death, or worse, in the deaths of his entire house."

"Then we sneak in, the way we always do," Cole says as he grabs his scythe from his back. "We're ninja, might as well act like it."

"She'll likely be expecting us," Sensei says. "Her father is still alive, and she might believe we are returning to finish the job. She will do everything in her power to keep us away."

"We have to convince her otherwise," Kai says.

"Kai's right. Ash is still our friend, even if she doesn't remember at the moment," Zane nods. "We should do everything in our power to get her back on our side."

"But how?" Jay asks.

"We have to prove to her that Desmond and Hale are the ones who tried to kill her dad," Cole says. He grits his teeth. "I'm not sure how, but that's the only way she'll ever believe us."

"Whatever path you follow, you will have to move quickly," Sensei says. "Desmond will waste no time in trying to finish Lindell for good. We should go tonight. There will be no moon, and the darkness will favor our movement. There are few of them, but I'm sure we will find yourselves more than occupied."

"Are you sure about that, Sensei? Ash was pretty clear on how much she wanted your head on a plate," Kai says.

"Lindell is an old friend, and I intend on helping him in his greatest hour of need," Sensei replies. His eyes darken. "I also made him a promise to protect his daughter. Should anything happen tonight, we must ensure Ash's survival. As I said before, the rulers of Ninjago are an incredible ally, one we cannot afford to lose." He lets out a deep breath. "Even if we must abandon all else, Ash must survive the night."

"But Sensei-"

"These are the king's words," Sensei says. "If they are to be his last, then I will ensure that his request is followed."

"But it won't come to that," Cole shakes his head. "Because we're going to save all of them."

A small smile crosses Sensei's face. "Of course."

He blinks and he suddenly remembers the last dragon's face as he faded into nothing, asking him to console his wife in child after his passing. Not the first dying promise he had to fulfill, and terrifyingly not the last.

Sensei shakes his head to dispel the dark memory, and instead swallows the tea in front of him and pours a second cup.


End file.
